fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 8
right Bestand:GreyleafWillow_-_H8_-_freemusicarchive.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna werd wakker in haar ijskoude bed in het groezelige appartementje waar ze al drie jaar lang verbleef. De vreemde vlekken op de muren leken haar spottend aan te kijken. Ze zuchtte diep, kroop vantussen haar lakens uit en strompelde naar haar kleerkast. Zonder echt te letten op wat ze nam, liep ze haar veel te smalle gang in en naar de badkamer. Die was al even muffig als de rest van haar woning. Ze had helemaal geen zin om naar de atletiektraining te gaan, dacht ze mopperend terwijl ze haar haren opstak. De luiken voor haar raam waren gesloten en het was schemerdonker in haar huis. Ze wou terug in haar bed kruipen en verder slapen. Desondanks deed ze een grijzige groenblauwe jurk die gescheiden was van de mouwen aan en ook een zwarte lederen band rond haar middel om het ademen en bewegen makkelijker te maken met haar beperking. Zodra het acht uur werd griste ze haar sleutels uit het schaaltje dat op het kastje naast haar deur stond en stapte ze naar de voordeur toe. Ze ramde haar sleutels in het slot, sloeg de deur open en sprong op straat. Nadat ze haar deur had gesloten ging ze op stap. Na een tijdje bereikte ze de gymnastiekzaal; een groot gebouw dat middenin haar stad stond. Ze woonde in Pholia, de meest westelijke stad in het Astronomierijk. Deze stad werd beschermd door muren en het was een van de veiligste plekken in het hele rijk. Rosanna liep naar de zaal toe en opende de grote glazen deuren. De donkere, cobaltblauwe kleur van het dak leek alle hitte van de zon op te slorpen en ze kon al bedenken hoe heet het daarbinnen zou zijn. Ze liep net naar de kleedkamers toen de alarmhoorn klonk. Die kwam van een van de grote torens die de hoeken van de muur markeerden, en betekende dat er een noodgeval was en iedereen naar de schuilkelders moest. Rosanna rende de kleedkamers uit en liep naar de grote ingang om te zien wat er gaande was. Donkere, roetzwarte rookwolken stegen op naar de ochtendhemel. Het leek erop dat er brand was in het houten gedeelte van de stad; en dat betekende dat zowat alle huizen in lichterlaaie zouden staan als de brandblussers niet vlug arriveerden. Rosanna vloekte toen ze mensen hoorde jammeren in de stad. Ze dacht direct terug aan de dag waarop haar huis in het Tijdrijk was afgebrand; hoe het vuur haar ouders de dood in had gesleurd. Ze gooide haar tas op de grond in een hoek van het gebouw, draaide zich om en rende naar de straten toe. 'Rosanna!' klonk opeens een schreeuw. Camilla kwam haar huis bij de rand van het plein uitrennen en draafde naar haar vriendin toe. Rosanna aarzelde maar even en liep dan verder terwijl ze de richting van het vuur probeerde te bepalen. 'Wacht!' Camilla haalde haar in en kwam naast haar rennen.'Wat is er aan de hand? En waarom heb je ons gisteren gewoon gedumpt in het café?!' Rosanna keek haar scherp aan, maar kon niets zeggen omdat ze haar adem moest besparen. Ze liep door, sloeg een steeg in en kwam uit in de wijk met de meeste houten huizen. De brand was al ver verspreid en de meeste inwoners renden de straat uit om te evacueren, maar Rosanna zag een klein meisje met bruin haar tegen het glas van haar gesloten raam bonken in een huis met een brandend dak. De benedenverdieping lag versperd door balken en puin. Ze rende naar de deuropening toe, trapte de deur in en rende het rokende huis binnen. Met een zakdoek tegen haar neus en mond zocht ze de trap temidden van de brokstukken en al gauw vond ze hem. Ze kroop over enkele houten planken, klauterde omhoog langs de trap en trapte de deur van de kamer van het meisje in. Het kind jammerde, maar haar kreet werd al gauw een hoest. Rosanna's ogen prikten door de rook, maar ze ging niet nog eens iemand laten sterven in het vuur als ze het kon helpen. Ze kroop naar het meisje toe en nam haar op haar rug. Op dat moment stortte een deel van het dak in en werd de uitgang van de deur versperd. Zonder te aarzelen draaide Rosanna zich om naar het raam, gaf er een trap tegen zodat het brak en het glas regende op straat en sprong ze door de nieuwe opening heen. Ze kwam hard neer op de straatstenen maar brak niets, tot haar opluchting. Trots stroomde door haar heen toen ze het kleine meisje neerzette; al wou het kind haar niet echt loslaten. Rosanna worstelde even en toen schoot Camilla haar te hulp. 'Ik ken haar ouders, ik breng haar wel naar de schuilkelders. Maak jij ook dat je wegkomt.' Net voor Camilla zich zou omdraaiden, kwam er een kar aanrijden met een stel dokters er in. Rosanna zwaaide naar ze en ze stopten direct. Een jonge vrouwelijke dokter stapte uit en mompelde tegen Rosanna; 'Je operatie moet vandaag gebeuren.' Rosanna zuchtte en keek even onwennig naar Camilla, die haar vragend aanstaarde. 'Ik kom mee,' zei Rosanna dan.'Maar laten we eerst kijken of er mensen zijn die die hulp harder nodig hebben.' De verpleegster knikte en hielp Rosanna de kar op. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Camilla. Rosanna staarde haar zwijgend aan.'Ik had een harttransplantatie, vijf jaar geleden.' zei ze. Camilla's ogen verwijdden in schok, en dan vonkte er woede in hun grijze dieptes.'Waarom heb je dat nooit verteld?! Ik vertrouwde je!' Rosanna voelde een steek in haar hart.'Dat is jouw zaak niet.' mompelde ze terwijl de kar in beweging kwam en weg begon te rijden. Enkele paarden hinnikten.'Zo'n dingen konden jou toch nooit iets schelen.' 'Wacht!!' huilde Camilla woedend toen Rosanna om de hoek verdween. Rosanna werd die nacht terug wakker in het ziekenhuis en kon meteen vertrekken, zoals altijd wanneer haar klok weer als nieuw werd hersteld. Zodra ze buiten stond en de geur van as en sintels op de bries rook, liepen haar ogen vol met tranen. De maan scheen als een kille vlakte aan de hemel en Rosanna stond even in stilte naar de grond te staren. Ze rende dan naar haar huis toe, schepte al haar eigendommen uit de kasten en propte alles in haar rugzakje. Zoveel had ze toch niet. Natheid bevlekte haar wangen toen ze via haar keukenraam de straat opging en naar de stallen aan de rand van de stad, bij de muren rende. Ze liep de grootste schuur in, wankelde naar een van de achterste stalletjes en opende het poortje zodat haar paard Faebis naar buiten kon. Het was een mooie grijsgespikkelde merrie met tragische donkere ogen als nachthemels en lange wimpers. Rosanna omhelsde het gezicht van haar dier stevig, gooide een deken en een zadel over haar rug, gespte alles vast en ging erop zitten. Met een snokje aan de teugels kwam Faebis in gang en al gauw draafde ze de schuur uit. Rosanna liep naar de achterste stadspoortjes die toegang gaven tot de dennenbossen en de ruige landschappen buiten de muren. Daar gaf ze haar inwonerskaart af en liet ze een bericht achter voor Kali en haar trainers. Voor de tweede keer in haar leven liet ze alles achter en ging ze de wildernis in. Het bos was dichtbegroeid geweest eeuwen geleden, maar nu er dennen en pijnbomen groeiden die met hun naalden de bodem vergiftigden, waren alle andere planten verdwenen. Faebis hinnikte zo nu en dan zachtjes en Rosanna murmelde lieve woordjes tegen de merrie. Plots zag ze een paar vierkante, warme lichtjes tussen de bomen door. Een bries bracht de geur van water met zich mee, en Rosanna vroeg zich af of ze hier in de buurt zou kunnen overnachten. Er scheen alsinds al water te zijn voor Faebis. Rosanna merkte hoe de bomen om zich heen dunner werden en toen ze de hemel weer zag merkte ze dat het al diep in de nacht was. Het was vreemd dat een inwoner nog wakker was als die zo ver van de stad woonde, tenzij het een student Astronomie was. Toen Rosanna de oever van een groot, zwart meer dat alle zilveren sterren weerspiegelde bereikte, zag ze de woning. Een klein maar groot genoeg kasteel torende uit naar de sterrenhemel, staande op een rotsig eiland met grof, ruw zand. De grote glas in loodramen vingen de gouden kleuren van het warme licht binnenin het gebouw en drukten ze af op het gras en de rotsen. Rosanna bond Faebis vast aan een paaltje en liep naar het kleine gebogen brugje toe dat het eiland verbond aan het vasteland. Het leek erop dat de eigenaar best rijk was, en ze hoopte dat ze er één nacht zou mogen blijven om de volgende dag verder te trekken. Zodra ze het brugje over was stapte ze zo stil mogelijk naar de voordeur toe en klopte ze een paar keer aan. Het duurde niet lang, of een paar voetstappen klonken op. Rosanna nam aan dat de vloer in de gang van stevig maar glanzend hout was. De deur werd vlot geopend en ging op een mooie grote kier open. Een jonge maar hele mooie vrouw stond in de opening. Ze had lang, ravenzwart haar en lichte muntgroene ogen. Enkele lokken vielen tussen haar ogen toen ze glimlachte naar Rosanna. 'Kan ik ergens mee helpen?' vroeg ze. Een jongeman met dezelfde oogkleur als haar dook op naast haar. 'Een bezoeker,' mompelde hij, en hij ging naast de vrouw staan die blijkbaar zijn zus was. 'Zou ik hier voor de rest van de nacht kunnen verblijven?' vroeg Rosanna beleefd. 'Ja hoor, tuurlijk!' zei het meisje vrolijk. 'Dat moet je eerst aan Adriel vragen!' snauwde haar broer. 'Adriel?' vroeg Rosanna. 'De eigenaar.' giechelde het meisje.'Ik ben trouwens Cheryl en dit is mijn broer Mica. Kom maar binnen.' Haar ogen vonkten smaragdgroen toen ze zich omdraaide, haar broer voor zich uitduwde en Rosanna wenkte. Ze liep de gang in achter de twee aan en keek ondertussen om zich heen. Portretten hingen her en der aan de muren, erop stonden mensen die allemaal sterk op elkaar leken. Allemaal hadden ze ravenzwart of sneeuwwit haar, en hun ogen hadden de kleur van groen vuur. Helemaal aan het uiteinde van de gang, boven de deuropening, hing een portret van een mooie vrouw van rond de dertig met het zwartste haar dat Rosanna ooit had gezien en felle amberkleurige ogen als een kat. Aan weerszijden van haar portret hingen er nog twee; eentje van een jongeman met donkergouden haar en rozige ogen en een van een kleine jongen met bloedkleurige puppy-ogen en lichtgouden haren. Rosanna kwam de volgende ruimte binnen; een grote zaal. Er stonden zachte banken verspreid en er was tegen de muur een grote eettafel met schijnbaar comfortabele stoelen. 'Adriel komt er aan,' melde Cheryl terwijl ze boog en een andere kamer binnenliep. Ook Mica verliet de zaal en Rosanna nam plaats aan een stoel bij het haardvuur. Even later ging een van de ebbenhouten deuren open en dezelfde vrouw die op het portret boven de deur had gestaan kwam de ruimte binnen. Ze keek en glimlachte direct naar Rosanna, alsof ze altijd al had geweten dat ze precies op die stoel zat in deze gigantische ruimte. Haar lange haar vloeide over haar rug toen ze naar Rosanna toestapte en een kleine buiging maakte.'Welkom in mijn huis. Ik ben net terug van een zakenreis, dus je hebt geluk. Je hebt mijn toestemming hier te verblijven. Gabe zal je naar je kamer begeleiden.' Die kleine jongen wiens portret naast die van Adriel had gehangen, kwam de zaal inrennen, trok Rosanna zonder aarzelen en met verbazingwekkende kracht recht en sleurde haar zowat naar de gang toe. 'Excuseer zijn botheid!' riep Adriel haar met een lach na. Rosanna moest moeite doen om mee te rennen met het kind, en hij zei zelfs geen woord toen hij haar een schijnbaar willekeurige kamer binnenduwde, haar een sleutel in haar handen duwde en de deur met een klap dichtsloeg. Zwijgend keek ze naar de plek waar het jongetje was verdwenen. Dan haalde ze haar schouders op, deed ze de deur op slot en keek ze de kamer rond. Hoofdstuk 7 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 9 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje